Airports
by chelseabites
Summary: Songfic bred from boredom. Sakura Gaara, decent.


Airports

Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Something Corporate owns the song airports, this is my first one be nice!

"You little creep!" That's what she said, the pink haired girl chuckled, though the sound wasn't a happy one. "These quotes from your mother get better everyday."

The red head growled, "You'll be nothing, Sakura, just like your father." he shrugged, the bed restraints pulling roughly at his sickeningly thin wrists. "At least that's what the kids at school say." Gaara smirked, seeing the slight tear that Sakura hurriedly wiped at.

And Sakura spent her Christmas at the airport, she said planes made her feel like she could get away, watching the planes go up and come in. Children popping off the terminals, smiling and humming carols to themselves, skipping around with candy canes and loving parents. Hugging her knees she tried not to think of Gaara, and her treason of locking him in the detox ward, wishing he had an airport someday, cause some days are just too hard…

She remembered the years before. Some where the pair was high, hanging like space stations and rocket ships, dreaming like they were things of the sky. When the dressed like kings and queens and lovers, the senior prom.

_She stepped out of the car, his pale long fingered hand helping her out of the car his father's money paid for. She straightened the dress he'd bought for her. The long straight black halter that dusted over her Mother's borrowed heels, her fingers caressing the ruby necklace at her throat, still unused to the large weight. Sakura sighed, Gaara's lavish gifts still made her so uncomfortable. They were dressed like kings and queens and lovers. _

_His jade eyes looked down as he picked lint only he could see off the perfect, all black tuxedo. He looked like a mob boss, Sakura laughed. The noise distracting him from his appearance "Oh, and what's so funny, dear Haruno?" he placed his forehead against hers, giving her one of those rare smiles that she knew were hers and hers alone. He was in a rare mood, happy, affectionate, caring. She knew this prom would be the best._

_She shook her head, "Nothing, nothing at all." She bit her lip, rubbing her nose against his. "Come on, don't want to miss prom?" He grinned again, apparently full of joy and wrapped an arm around her waist and knees, picking her up fireman style. "Gaara Sabaku! Let me down!" She squealed laughing._

"_Well my dear, shall I carry you over the threshold?" He smirked, his strides slow as he walked through the doors to the lobby, laughing. _

She should have known better. Two hours later, Sakura found him hunched over in his car, razor blade in hand, cocaine on his nose. She put her head in her hands, suddenly tired, and sad. He had to be high to show his love for her. No more screaming they're never gonna die.

They had.

Three hours later, still dressed in their formal wear, Sakura dropped the love of her life into rehab. He was being released tomorrow, 28 days after Prom night, and he was still boiling mad.

New Years Eve.

Gaara stepped out of his eighteenth shower, all that had poured was cold, but they passed the time. The red head paced in front of the door, he was out, but where was she? He'd waited there for hours, hoping that she'd call. His dialing finger was tired, and her machine was full.

And that fucking phone just rang, but it wasn't her on the line.

It was like he was there, but she didn't even mind.

He thought of the summer, their summer. He knew for midnight she wouldn't be around. His phone beeped, alerting him of a text.

_They say children make the greatest soldiers, they do just like they're told and take up less space on the ground. But, Gaara, I'm not going to fight your war with you._

She pressed the _'send' button on her phone, then hit the power button, throwing the bite sized piece of technology into the backseat. She didn't want his reply, she knew he was still angry. He'd filled her answer machine, with what she could only guess were hurtful messages. _

_She pulled the paper ticket out of her pocket, placing it in her purse protectively. She was leaving Suna, she had to._

_She shook her head, wiping at her brimming eyes. She wouldn't let him make her cry again, never again._

_-_

_He dressed quickly, he'd call again, though he knew it go straight to voicemail. Grabbing his keys he rushed down the stairs to his garage. His car blared to life as he peeled out of his driveway, not even bothering to fasten his seat belt. _

_He wouldn't let her leave him, not after all she'd done for him. She had fixed him, now it was his turn to repay the favor. He wouldn't let their plane fall from the sky, he wouldn't let them die._

_-_

_She took her seat, the stewardess flashing a smile full of white teeth, "Were having a short delay, and should be taking off in thirty minutes." she told the crowded plane, Sakura leaned back, holding her breath. She thought of Gaara, where was he when she was at the airport, where was he when she wanted to fly. _

_She picked up her phone turning it on, before the plane took off she listened to the messages he'd left…She released her held breath, her eyes widening, she jumped out of her seat._

_The plane took off as Gaara walked into the terminal, he looked around, his hands pulling his still wet hair, she was gone, he knew she wouldn't come back._

_Someone's voice blared from the intercom, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are sorry to inform you that plane 212a has crashed with a failed engine, there were no survivors."_

_Gaara's green eyes looked down at the ticket he held in his hand, the ticket from the plane she was one, 212.…a. _

_-_

_Gaara went home, back to his lonely apartment, she was gone, she was gone forever. She thought about getting high, so high he'd never come down, but decided against it. It wasn't what he wanted. He'd let the airport inform everyone, he was still in shock, stuck on auto pilot as he opened his door…and there she was, sitting on his couch, her phone and ticket still in hand, the spare key he'd given her still on a chain around her pale neck._

_She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Tell me where were you when I was at the airport, I wanted you to come so badly, where were you when my plane fell from the sky?"_


End file.
